Various analog circuits; amplifiers for example, suffer from offset error. Offset error results from mismatch of circuit components. For example, mismatch of differential input transistors can cause an amplifier to produce a non-zero output voltage when the amplifier input voltage is zero. Offset error can detrimentally affect the operation of a circuit receiving a signal that includes an offset voltage.
Attempts are made to minimize offset error in a variety applications. However, even after compensating for offset error, the factors that produce the offset error can vary with temperature, causing a variation in the offset error with temperature. Such variation is referred to as “offset drift.”